


Life Goes On Even In the Dom

by OHtome_dreams



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHtome_dreams/pseuds/OHtome_dreams
Summary: Will add more tags laterNotes: I am a newb writer. I need to improve but  I hope you like it.  I still am trying to come up with a name for this shady organization whose crimes are many (black market, human trafficking you name it) If you have any ideas please leave me a comment. This story will also eventually have smut/nsfw content but right now it is just the beginning.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Life Goes On Even In the Dom

**Author's Note:**

> Will add more tags later  
> Notes: I am a newb writer. I need to improve but I hope you like it. I still am trying to come up with a name for this shady organization whose crimes are many (black market, human trafficking you name it) If you have any ideas please leave me a comment. This story will also eventually have smut/nsfw content but right now it is just the beginning.

Notes: I am a newb writer. I need to improve but I hope you like it. I still am trying to come up with a name for this shady organization whose crimes are many (black market, human trafficking you name it) If you have any ideas please leave me a comment. This story will also eventually have smut/nsfw content but right now it is just the beginning. 

Life is never easy. You have your ups and downs. What? Were you expecting me to go all Forest Gump on you? Alright then. Life is like a box of chocolates, you eat too much and you will get diabetes and die! Also, that is not how diabetes works. I'm a doctor ok? Look, I could tell you all these cliche things and more, but I'm not here to do that. I don't have much time left.

Since you are here, perhaps you would care to listen to my ramblings about my life? When I found my calling, I did everything I could to follow it. And no, before you say it, it was NOT God's calling. I do not remember a time I ever did believe in that rubbish. Then again, I don't remember much of my childhood, either. What I do remember are bits and pieces, outlining a shape but not the spaces in between. None of that matters anymore. I have been awake for days. I am utterly spent. This snow will be my blanket and this tree my eternal headrest, they will find me soon.

How did I get here? I would have to start from the beginning. I was found as a child wandering around in the mountains of Iceland. Why I was there, I never learned. Since my parents were unknown, those who found me named me after the region I was born, following the uncommonly used, matronymic system. How they managed to get away with that(considering they used the land I was found on as my mother) I will never know, now that I understand their ways better. A year later, I was adopted by world-renowned Doctor Allistair Lancaster from England and his fashion-model wife, Claire Lancaster. Why on Earth they adopted me, having a son already, and never giving me their last name, I never understood at the time. Nor did I understand the brutally long hours of various trainings. Don't even get me started on their strict scheduling. I was allowed, however, to indulge in my own interests, namely music, and languages. I longed to communicate with the world and feel understood but most importantly, not alone. Naive right?

Just after my 14th birthday, I learned that they worked undercover, at a shady organization, to unveil their plans, resulting in the death of my parents. My brother, 10 years my senior, took me away and picked up where my father left off with my training. This organization sought to, as most ¨bad guys¨ do, to dominate the world by eliminating anyone they deemed weak or unworthy to join them in their new one, to put it mildly. My brother and I gathered our own team to work against them, following our father's footsteps. I joined them under an alias .Within a few months, I learned of their project to create a neurotoxin, which they had been working on in secret for two decades. For five years, I collected data and intel, and found their next targets and saved as many as I could, together with my brother and team.

But now it does not matter. We should have seen this coming. We successfully disbanded the organization but there were some strays spread out across the globe. Who would have thought that their base would be in Canada, of all places? I was able to buy some time for my men,my brother airlifted them to safety, as I ran the opposite direction, with what they wanted: the antidote formula and sample, my father's work now finished. They successfully destroyed our base overseas, along with the other samples but ours would not go down in vain, I was sure of that from all their bodies on the ground. But I got myself into a corner. I had no other way out there would be no way for them to come back to me. Which leaves me here back with you, or so I thought.

A white wolf growled at me threateningly ¨Shh or they will find us,¨ I remove my helmet and goggles and try to pacify her. She walks backward afraid but still standing her ground. I crouch low to the ground to slowly approach her when I realize she is backing away to the dead end. If she goes any further she will fall into the cold ice below. My vision began to blur suddenly and my body slowed. No snap out of it. No time to sleep now. I blacked out a second and then I heard three gunshots ring in the air, two of the three enter my body, jolting me awake. I grab my knife from my combat boots and I throw it straight into the middle of the enemy's forehead behind me but to my left comes another he runs with his knife towards me. Shit he was there the whole time. I try to block him and dodge backward, but he slashes, cutting the wolf instead. I grab his hand and force him away, the knife penetrates his eye, his blood splatters onto my face and the wolf. A helicopter comes into view. We were saved! I wave but ground beneath me crumbles, cradling the wolf against my chest, we fall together into the frozen darkness.

At the RAD council room

¨Well, this was a waste of time ¨ Lucifer says following behind his brothers out the door.

¨She has one hell of a mind, perhaps?¨ Diavolo said out loud to himself.

¨See told ya it would be a she!¨Asmo screeched.

Just then, a loud crack resounded. The brothers turned their backs. The woman summoned was not what they expected. Face splattered with blood, a white wolf in her arms, and anger in her eyes that would rival the fire of hell itself.

Eilíf

"What the fuck?" I look around to get my bearings. Behind me are empty chairs. It looks like a courtroom. Various insignias decorate the wall.

¨Eilíf Álfarsdóttir?" says a broad red-haired, in a red uniform.

I jolt, turning to my right, " He knows my real name? I'm hallucinating from the wounds and sleep deprivation"

¨No, this is real. I assure you, you're not -¨ he tries to explain.

"Shhh! I'm working here! I'll get to you in due time, hallucination," I wave him away, entering doctor mode.

"Did she just 'shh' lord Diavolo?" a voiced chuckled in the doorway.

I gently set the wolf down. She growls weaker than before. ¨Eslkan it's ok. I won't hurt you" she calms down and allows me to inspect her further

A tall dark-haired man approaches me, "How dare you to ignore...¨

The red-head stops him. "Give her a moment, Lucifer."

Did he just say Lucifer? I shake my head. Dream or not this has to be done. I pull my stethoscope out from my backpack. Her breathing was rapid, understandable considering the circumstances. Her belly firm. ¨Listen love, I am no animal doctor but your pups will be fine and so will you," I said relieved. She licks my hand as thanks. I tend to her wound, it was but a light scratch to my relief. Had I not dodged back it could have been fatal.

I dig further in my backpack and pull out various tools I then take off my gear down to my undershirt. I carefully set my gun holster to the side.

¨Oooh" a seductive voice says.

¨Huh?¨ another says, ¨Waaaaaahhhh¨ a phone clatters to the floor.

¨Quiet you two¨ Lucifer barks.

I was not prepared. Usually, I would have worn a proper protection vest underneath but there was no time, so I put on what gear I could. It all happened so fast. I laughed to myself.

I could feel eyes on me. "What? Don't mind me just removing bullets¨ I announced sarcastically.

¨Bullets?¨ the red-haired one said, alarmed. The figures approached closer with curiosity.

¨Yeah. Bullets you know they come from guns? Bang bang. ¨ I shakingly remove my pants. I grunt as I pull out the first bullet from my thigh. It was not lodged in all the way thanks to the padding, but enough to break the skin "You got this. You've had worse injuries this is nothing" I say out loud to myself

¨What happened?¨ the dark-haired one approaches me.

I stop and glare, ¨I got shot. Twice . Then fell to what should have been my death.¨

¨Yes, that is obvious¨ he matches my tone. ¨But why?¨

¨I'm a combat medic ¨, I explain

¨You're a what?¨ I hear voices in unison.

I sigh, ¨ I'm a medical doctor who also kicks bad guys asses and I have no problems kicking yours,¨ I twist around to pull out the second one, in the back of my right shoulder.

¨Barbatos, get more supplies she needs help¨

¨I don't need help. I'm almost done,¨ I glare. Now to clean them. I pull out my flask and take a squig before splashing it on my wounds then I patch myself up.

The men look at me in silence.

¨So anyone mind telling me what is going on? Explain?¨I look at the two figures in front of me, I take another swig.

¨You should take it easy, we will explain. I am Diavolo, I summoned you here you see? I made a few attempts but ....¨

¨So wait a minute assuming this is all real, you're why I got shot twice??? ¨

The energy in the room darkened. Lucifer approaches me, an aura of danger surrounds him, his nostrils flare, he reveals his demon form.

I don't even blink. This is a dream. Just a dream.

"Yes ,yes . You look very lovely. Now, do you mind? I am trying to have a conversation here!" I turn back

¨OH this is getting good,¨a blonde man says.

I get right up in his face,¨Listen here Lord Diavoli? Ravioli..?¨ I jab him hard in his chest with my finger.

¨IT'S LORD-¨ Lucifer rages.

¨Hmm ravioli. I'm hungry¨ a tall broad man says. I sigh and limp to my backpack and pull out a power bar. ¨Oi eat this and shat up!¨ I throw it to him.

¨Oh thanks! ¨ he tears into the wrapper.

The wolf whined before I could continue my interrogation. I kneeled by her side to comfort her. That is when I notice the bandage is soaked in blood....No it was a light wound...was she cut with a coated blade?

Suddenly, weakness overtakes me, I fall to my knees. ¨Shit, not the bullets,too ...¨ I crawl to my utility belt and grab the gold vial. I had nothing to inject it with and haven't tested it orally, let alone on an animal. I opened the wolf's mouth and poured it in hoping for the best. Please work. ¨Please take care of her¨ I look back to the fading figures and accept my death.


End file.
